new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
CD-I Mario
Toon Mario '''(also commonly known as '''CD-i Mario '''and '''Fat Mario) is a Philips CD-i character from the video game Hotel Mario. He and his brother, Luigi, had to go through numerous hotels in the game before they escaped the exploding castle and saved the princess. In YTPguy17's Lawl, Toon Mario is primarily inspired by CD-i Mario while also borrowing a couple of properties from the cartoon variant of Mario, leaving a wide variety of moves to attack with. Entrance - Where am I? Mario falls-outta a pipe from the ceiling, then says "Where am I?" while looking around. Moveset Neutral B: Enclosed Instruction Book Mario uses Lawl's instruction manual to learn the Neutral B of the closest characters. The attacks are very similar in effect, but have a Hotel Mario styled texture to them (i.e. Morshu's B has toast instead of rupees, Annoying Orange's B has a piece of toast instead of a seed.) Like Kirby, you can get rid of a current power by using Mario's Up Taunt. Move Origin The move is based on the end of the Hotel Mario intro, where Mario cops-out at the end "If you need instructions on how to get through the Hotels, check out the enclosed instruction book." Side B: Hot Record Mario throws a Hot Record. If the record touches the ground, it will burn, becoming a flaming trap. Mario and the others can throw it around. But if you throw it so many times, the fire disappears. In the stage, there can be only 1 hot record. Move Origin The move is based on "The Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3". In the episode "Oh Brother", Mario has an argument with his brother, Luigi on a song playing. Mario then states, "Well, I wanna listen to music! This record's hot!" inspiring the flames. Up B: Toaster Mario enters a toaster. Holding down B will make Mario direct the attack by moving the stick. Releasing the button makes Mario launch himself out of the toaster. If Mario stays in the toaster for too long, the toaster will explode, damaging himself. Move Origin It's inspired by the infamous toasters scene from Hotel Mario. In that scene, Mario finds many toasters that were causing power surges. Then Mario pulls the plug that powers the toasters causing all the toast inside the toasters to come flying out at the same time. Down B: Meatball Mario sends out a meatball as a projectile. Charging the move increases the size, as well as the damage, of the meatball. Move Origin This move comes from the series finale of the Super Mario Bros. Super Show trilogy, "Mama Luigi". In one part, Yoshi eats Mario and he says "Now I know how a Meatball feels." Final Smash: Get off of My Cloud Mario says "Hey you!" and a fan appears. He then says "Get off of my cloud!" and the fan turns on. The strong wind pushes the enemy forward which causes no damage, and then the fan starts blowing his clouds. They can be white or grey. The white ones deal 50-100% of damage. The gray ones deal 100-200% damage with electricity. Move Origin In "Hotel Mario" there is a cutscene where Mario turns on a gigantic fan and says "Hey you, get off of my cloud" (in reference to the song "Get off my cloud" by the Rolling Stones) and fans the Cloud Hotel into a blurr of clouds. Taunts * Up - Turns his back to the screen and says "No". This taunt also removes the current power obtained from his Neutral B. * Side - Says "I ain't afraid of you!" * Down - Says "You know what they say: All Toasters toast toast!" holding out a load of Bowser's Sourpuss Bread. Victories & Lossage * V1: "Where there's smoke, they pinch back." * V2: "It's been one of those days..." * V3: "That wasn't so hard." * Lossage: Fat Mario somberly looks at the ground. Category:Playable Character Category:Italian Category:YTPguy17 Category:Youtube Poop Category:Male Category:Hero Category:All-Around Category:Video Game Characters Category:Hotel Mario Category:Adults Category:Human Category:CD-i Category:Nintendo Category:Starter Character Category:90's Category:Mario universe Category:Stage Control Category:Mix-Up